ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Con Incorporated
Comic Con Incorporated is a comedy crossover comic book series published by several comic book publishers (including Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, Archie and Image). Premise The series is primarily set on Comic Con Incorporated, a fictional summer resort and 5 star hotel where comic book characters can enjoy their vacations. The series features an ensemble cast of notable characters from several comic book publishers (including the Marvel and DC Comics Superheroes), with some characters being managers of the hotel, and most being roomers. Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan, DC Comics' Terra and Archie Comics' Sabrina Spellman from the comic series Sabrina the Teenage Witch are featured as main protagonists. Characters who were introduced outside the comics (such as Sonic the Hedgehog, who appeared in Archie Comics, as well as Alien and Predator, who were featured in Dark Horse Comics) also appear. Characters Marvel Comics Roomers * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - A young man who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. He is a roomer in the Comic Con Incorporated who enjoys the hotel's sport areas and in the swimming park (mostly when Mary Jane is in). ** Mary Jane Watson - Parker's love interest. She is a roomer in the Comic Con Incorporated who enjoys the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is good friends with Lois Lane, who oftenly meets her in the swimming park for a friendly talk. * Bruce Banner / Hulk - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. He is a roomer in the Comic Con Incorporated who spends most of his time in the hotel's gym sections. ** Jennifer "Jen" Walters / She-Hulk - An Avenger and the Hulk's cousin. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's gym sections and the swimming park. She is close friends with Wonder Woman. * Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel - A teenage superhero fan girl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She is one of the series' protagonists and a new roomer who is enjoying everything she experiences in the hotel. Over her trip, she becomes best friends with Sabrina Spellman (her roommate) and Terra. * Greer Grant / Tigra - An archeologist who found a mystical totem giving herself the ability to turn into a cat-like warrior with tiger skills. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's gym sections as well as the swimming park and nearby beach. She is shown to be friends with Sally Acorn (as they are shown in the second issue surfing together). * Namor McKenzie / Namor the Submariner - The mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis. He is a roomer who spends his time in the pool and swimming park. He is also friendly rivals with Aquaman. Managers * Stan Lee - One of the owners of the hotel along with Batman and Hiram Lodge. * Jocasta - An Artificial Intelligence female robot who was originally Ultron's creation, and is currently a member of the Avengers. She is one of the hotel's managers and is the massage therapist in the spa. * Thanos - A mad titan who works as a manager. He is the hotel's concierge. DC Comics Roomers * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman - The last survivor of Krypton. He is a roomer who spends some of his time in the gym sections. ** Lois Lane-Kent - Superman's wife and a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is good friends with Mary Jane Watson, who oftenly meets her in the swimming park for a friendly talk. * Diana / Wonder Woman - The crown princess of Themyscira and a Amazon warrior and demigoddess. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's spa, swimming park and gym section. She is close friends to She-Hulk. * Arthur Curry / Aquaman - The king of Atlantis who is a roomer and spends his time in the pool and swimming park, where some of the female roomers become attracted to him. He is also friendly rivals with Namor. * Tara Markov / Terra - One of the series' protagonists. A teenager with the abilities to control Earth at will. She is a roomer who is under Superman and Lois' care and is best friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina. * The Joker - Batman's archenemy and a psychopathic clown. He is one of the hotel's roomers who enjoys pulling pranks on others, although his pranks usually backfire at him, mostly because of Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina. * John Constantine - * Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy - One of the Batman's foes and a Gotham City botanist who is obsessed with plants and environmentalism. She is a roomer who enjoys the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is not too close to others, but develops a friendly behavior towards the other roomers, including Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina. ** Jason Woodrue / Floronic Man - A half human, half plant villain in Batman's Rogues Gallery. He is Poison Ivy's silent but well prepared bodyguard who will attack and beat down anyone who messes with his mistress. Managers * Bruce Wayne / Batman - One of the owners of the hotel along with Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. * Plastic Man / Patrick O'Brien - One of the hotel's managers who is known for his heavily jokey attitude. Archie Comics Roomers * Archie Andrews - A redheaded student at Riverdale High, reporter for the school newspaper. He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends his time in the gym sections and in the sport areas. ** Betty Cooper - A smart girl-next-door who is sweet, caring and in love with Archie and is best friends with Veronica. ** Veronica Lodge - A beautiful, popular and rich cheerleader who is best friends with Betty, despite their rivalry with each other for Archie's affection. ** Jughead Jones - A funny, quirky and geeky guy who loves food and is Archie's best friend. * Sonic the Hedgehog - The mascot of Sega who appeared in Archie Comics and a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball. He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends his time in the gym sections for treadmill exercises and in the sport areas. ** Sally Acorn - Sonic's main love interest and 16-year old chipmunk who is a mature, firm, kind, and tomboyish character. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she enjoys the gym section, the swimming park and nearby beach (as she is shown surfing alongside Tigra, whom she is friends with). ** Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic's best friend and sidekick and an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. He is a roomer who gets along well with others (including Sabrina, Terra and Ms. Marvel). * Sabrina Spellman - A half-human, half-witch 14-year-old teenager and one of the series' primary protagonists. She is a roomer and is best friends to Terra and Ms. Marvel. Managers * Omochao - A robot Chao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a manager who oftenly narrates the events of the story, as shown in the first issue, where he and Plastic Man introduce the audience to the hotel. * Hiram Lodge - Veronica's father, and the richest man in all of Riverdale. He is a multi-billionaire and is one of the owners of Comic Con Incorporated alongside Stan Lee and Batman. Dark Horse Comics Roomers * Hellboy - An immensely powerful demon who works for the government organization Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.). He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends most time in the Gym sections, oftenly to compete with Superman and Hulk in certain activities, including . * Lara Croft - The primary protagonist of the Tomb Raider franchise and a highly intelligent, athletic, and beautiful English archaeologist who ventures into ancient tombs and hazardous ruins around the world. She is one of the hotel's roomers who spends time in nearly all parts of the hotel. She is also a close friend to Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina. * The Alien - An extraterrestrial Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. She is one of the roomers in the hotel. She spends some of her time in the swimming park. * The Predator - An extraterrestrial warrior and hunter from the Predator. He is one of the roomers in the hotel and spends his time in the Gym sections and sport areas. Managers * The Mask - A wacky, zoot-suited, suave cartoon figure having the ability to manipulate his own shape and the world around him to a superhuman extent. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as the comedian in the hotel's show stage. Image Comics Roomers * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Four teenaged anthropomorphic turtles named after Italian artists of the Renaissance and trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei Master Splinter in the art of ninjutsu. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Leonardo (Leo) - The tactical, courageous leader and devoted student of his sensei who wears a blue mask and wields two swords. ** Michelangelo (Mikey) - The most stereotypical of his brothers, and a free-spirited, relaxed, goofy and jokester, known for his love of pizza who wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchaku. ** Donatello (Donnie or Don) – The scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius who wears a purple mask and wields a bo staff. ** Raphael (Raph) - The team's short-tempered bad boy who wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai. Managers * Spawn - A Hellspawn sent to Earth to deliver evil souls to Hell. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as the hotel's head of security. * Master Splinter - The Turtles' sensei and adoptive father and a Japanese mutated rat who learned the ways of ninjutsu from his owner and master, Hamato Yoshi. He is one of the managers of the hotel, where he works as the teacher in the hotel's yoga class. Issues # "Welcome to Comic Con Incorporated" - An introduction to Comic Con Incorporated and its roomers. # "First Marvelous Day" - It is Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel's first day in Comic Con Incorporated, and she is given a tour around the hotel by the managers. # "Roomies" - Ms. Marvel settles into her dorm as she is having trouble deciding if she will either be a solo roomer or share her dorm with a roommate. Sabrina Spellman is also facing the same condition, and both grow closer to make a mutual decision. # "Face-Off" - Ms. Marvel and Sabrina befriend Terra, who had joined the hotel under the care of Superman and Lois Lane. Meanwhile, Superman finds a competitor with Hulk and Hellboy at the Gym sections as they determine who is the strongest. # "Dude, Where's My Demon?" - When demon hunter John Constantine accidentally loses a powerful demon he just captured, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina decide to help him get it back. Of course, they need to be careful in not letting the creature cross paths with Hellboy. Or else... # "Friendly Reunion" - The girls get excited when they hear that their friends (consisting of Squirrel Girl, Spider-Gwen, Starfire, Raven, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge) are also coming to the Comic Con Incorporated as roomers and they plan to organize a very special surprise Welcome party. # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "Schooled" - # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" # "TBA" Category:Comics Category:Summer vacation Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Comic books Category:35Baragon's ideas